The field of this invention relates to drawers, and more particularly to the structure associated with the mounting and supporting of a drawer to facilitate the movement of the drawer between the open and the closed position.
Within confined quarters environments, there is always the need for additional storage space. An example of the confined quartered storage space would be a camper or a small kitchen in a house. In both such environments, there are always available cabinets, tables, or any other type of structure which includes a bottom planar surface, which is spaced from the floor of the camper or the house.
One way in which storage space can be increased is by mounting an additional drawer to the bottom surface of the cabinet, shelf or table. It is to be understood that a drawer is an enclosing side wall structure which is movable between a retracted or closed position and an open position. The open position permits access into the interior compartment of the drawer. The closed position is when the internal compartment of the drawer is covered by the bottom surface of the cabinet, shelf or table and the drawer is located "out of the way".